With the creation of the world-wide-web and high speed computer networks, the paradigm for personal computer usage has dramatically shifted. In the past, users would primarily use their personal computers to run programs, and store and manipulate data that was located on their local hard-drive. Today, more and more users are storing more and more data on remote data servers. For example, many users today store their personal email and contact information, and even other information on a remote web server.